A Holiday Well Spent
by The Wizard of Dim-Wittedness
Summary: Contains Furry Yiff Yaoi! BuizelXSnivy When a traditional family Christmas is ruined, who's there to step in? Will this unexpected surprise bring more than he expected? Two-Shot


**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Pokémon, its concepts, or any of the correlating franchises.

**WARNING! **

**CONTAINS HARDCORE YIFF YAOI!**

Have you ever stopped, and marveled at the amazing things that happen around us?

No?

Well then, you should try!

If you look hard enough, you can see that even the smallest of things can be magical…

"WHAT?" a young Buizel exclaimed at the top of his lungs, unable to register the shocking news he had just received, "What do you mean you won't make it?"

"I already told you Toruh…" the other Pokémon at the other end of the telephone conversation said, sighing before she continued, "The airport is snowed in, and your father and I won't be able to make it back in time for Christmas. I mean, we might be able to get back in four days, but any sooner would be impossible…"

"B-B-But…" the boy whimpered, giving a little sniff before he went on, "Christmas is tomorrow!"

"I know honey, but I'm afraid you'll have to have this one without us…" his mother said, obviously guilty for leaving her son alone on Christmas, "But you're sixteen now, so you should be able to take care of yourself until we get home…"

"Yeah… B-B-But…" He said, his voice faltering with every beat of his heart, until he suddenly broke down, crying as his heart sunk down into the fact that he would be alone on the day that being together mattered most.

"Hey now…" she cooed, beginning to tear at the immense guilt that filled her heart, but hiding it to prevent the further saddening of her son.

"Sorry…" Toruh complied, wiping the tears from his eyes as he began to feel just a bit better, yet all the more forlorn.

"I love you, Toruh…" she said, smiling as she tried her best to cheer her broken son up.

"I love you too, Mama…" the young Buizel replied, hearing one sniff from the other end of the line before it was broken, leaving him truly alone.

Toruh looked at the clock beside him, blinking as he read the bright red digits,

12/24/2012 7:28 am

This was going to be a LONG holiday…

*****1:35 pm*****

A young Snivy walked down the street, his tail bouncing from side to side as he walked up to a house and rang the doorbell. Upon doing so, hiding and gathering watery snow in his hands as he prepared his slush-ball.

Hearing the door open, he swung his arm, covering a certain unsuspecting Buizel in a cold, wet concoction that probably soaked him to the bone, "Merry Christmas Toruh!"

"W-W-W…" Toruh stuttered, giving a fit of shivering from the immense cold wracking his body as he gave the grass snake a look of seething rage and ground his teeth with loathing, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Ignoring the imminent fist to his face, the Snivy smiled, putting his paws on his hips as he said with utmost satisfaction, "That's for last week! Next time, you should think twice before throwing a snowball at me."

"Uggghh…" the Buizel groaned, wiping some of the icy residue from behind his ear as he dismissed what he knew was coming, "I'm not in the mood for this today, Matsu…"

"Why?" Matsu said, scratching his head in confusion at seeing his (ab)normally cheerful friend this way, "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Toruh replied with a huff, his bad mood made apparent through his cross behavior.

"Awwwww…" the grass snake pouted as he crossed his arms in disappointment, "C'mon… You can't even tell your BEST friend?"

"Fine…" Toruh gave in, becoming especially irritated by Matsu's persistence, "My parents, who went on a business trip, will not be able to make it back for Christmas, and now I have to spend tomorrow alone… Jeez… Does THAT answer your question?"

"Yes." Matsu replied quaintly before giving him a warm grin, "But you won't be the only one…"

"What do you mean?" the Buizel asked, confused by that statement.

"Well…" he began, crossing his arms with a sense of satisfaction, "My parents are never home… And Christmas is **not **an exception…"

"But what about your brother?" Toruh inquired, "Isn't he gonna spend the holidays with you?"

"He was going to…" Matsu began with a huff, sighing as he went on, "But Cameron said he wasn't going to make it 'cause the airport is snowed in…"

"Sorry…" the Buizel began, guilty that he didn't even consider his feelings.

"It's okay…" the Snivy said, shrugging as he said, "The only thing is that with Cameron out of the picture, I have an extra ticket to the Holiday Festival…"

"Really?" Toruh replied, "What were you planning to do with it?"

"Hmmmm…" the grass snake began, rubbing his chin as he pretended to think real hard, "I was thinking of giving it to a certain Pokémon and taking him with me…"

"Really?" the Buizel said, wagging his tail, "Who?"

"You!" he groaned, making a face-paw as the irony struck, "I'm going to give it to you!"

"Seriously?" the young male said, his face lit up with joy, "Thanks!"

At that, Toruh walked into the house, giggling as he said, "Just give me some time to bundle up, and we can get going!"

And it was practically no time at all before he came back, clad in only a pink scarf and a house key attached to a metal bracelet as he walked out of the house, saying: "And away we go!"

The Holiday Festival is a yearly event in town, where food, contests, games, rides, and attractions are presented to the public to celebrate the holiday season and the Christmas spirit. All of the listed activity takes place in town square, which is only a few blocks from Toruh's house.

"So…" Mattie **(AKA Matsu)** began as they passed through admission, "What do you wanna do first?"

"I dunno…" Toruh said, gazing around him in awe, "This place is HUGE!"

"Wow…" the grass snake said as he looked at the Buizel with pity, "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Nope!" the Buizel responded, blushing slightly as he smiled to Mattie, "I usually spend the day before Christmas at home with my parents… How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Mattie replied, the verbal irony becoming obvious through his tone.

"Ooh!" Toruh said suddenly as he tugged on his friend's arm, "Why don't we try this!"

He lifted his arm and pointed to a frozen pond, where Pokémon were allowed to ice skate with skates provided at a booth near the stand.

"Ummmm… I dunno…" the Snivy said, staring the pond down with a sort of unwillingness, "There are plenty of things to do other than ice skating, you know…"

"Awwww… PLEEEEEEEEEASE?" the young sea weasel pleaded, already dragging Matsu over there despite his resistance, "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

And before he had uttered a single protest, it was too late, the Snivy and Buizel were ready to skate, and Toruh did just that, jumping onto the ice with excited vigor as he glided effortlessly on the ice. However, Matsu stayed behind at the edge of the pond, as if frozen by the snow and ice.

"Hey Matsu!" Toruh yelled from the middle of the pond, "Aren't you gonna skate?"

"Of course I am!" the Snivy retorted, looking at the ice hesitantly as he continued, "I just need to get ready, that's all…"

"What else is there to do?" the young male asked as he began to skate back to the snow bank, "You just put on the skates and get on the ice."

"Fine!" the grass snake replied in an irritated fashion as he lifted one leg and stepped onto the frozen pond, staying up for a single second before he lost his balance and landed on his face with a miserable thwack.

"Oh my!" Toruh said as he arrived at Mattie's side, "Are you okay? I heard that from all the way over there!"

"N-N-No…" Matsu replied, gritting his teeth to divert the pain as he lifted himself onto his knees to kneel on the ice next to the Buizel.

"That kinda sucked… Like… BAD…" he commented, looking at the hurt Snivy as he picked him up and helped him get back to the snow bank, "Don't you know how to ice skate?"

"No…" Mattie growled, rubbing his forehead as he suddenly winced from touching his injuries, "And that HURT…"

"Of course it did." Toruh said with a 'duh' expression on his face, "If I made a face-plant into a big block of ice, wouldn't exactly be 'okay'."

"So does this mean we can do something else?" he asked, rubbing his bruised rump as they began walking away from the icy lake.

"Yeah." The young male sighed, looking at his friend with a smile as he put his arm around his shoulders, "What do you like to do when you come here?"

"Hmmmm…" Matsu began, "What about tha—"

"OOH!" Toruh screamed, jumping with glee as each of his tails wrapped around one of Matsu's arms as he began to drag him into one of those arts and crafts areas made for the smaller children, "Let's go here!"

He's gotta be kidding, right? Matsu thought as he was pulled by Toruh's stronger body.

Matsu eventually gave up on resisting Toruh, allowing him to fiddle with the art supplies as the Snivy cut out a square piece of paper.

"I'm making a gingerbread man!" Toruh said, smiling as he showed Matsu a drawing that slightly resembled what it was supposed to be, "What about you?"

Matsu made a fold, and another, and another. And before Toruh could even ask the question again, Matsu was holding a small origami paper crane in his hands.

"Matsu! That…" Toruh babbled, astonished as he looked at it, it was wrinkle free and in a sense, flawless, "That's amazing!"

"Awww, shucks…" Matsu giggled, blushing as he held the creation in his hands, "It's nothing, really… You can have it if you like."

"Really?" Toruh said as he stared him with a look of gratitude, "Thanks!"

Matsu handed him the crane, but just as he pulled it out of his hand, he saw Matsu wince, "Is there something wrong, Matsu?"

"Nothing big…" the Snivy ascertained, looking at his finger as he said, "Just a paper cut…"

"Here, let me take a look…" Toruh insisted, grabbing his hand without even asking for permission as he saw a small bead of blood form on his index finger, "Well, that's no good…"

Before Matsu could say anything more, Toruh moved Matsu's finger over to his lips, blushing as he gave the cut a small lick.

"Ummm… Toruh?" Matsu asked, blushing as he noticed that the Buizel had gone so far as to start suckling on his finger, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you." Toruh said, Matsu's finger still in his mouth as he continued, blushing as he noticed the awkward stare from his friend.

"Well… Uhhh… Thanks Toruh…" the Snivy said quietly, blushing a little redder as he watched Toruh suck on his finger.

"No problem!" the Buizel said, stopping as he asked, "Now what else do you wanna do?"

"Lemme see…" Matsu said, blushing as he looked around.

That entire day, the two ran around that plaza, playing new games, trying new things, and making new memories. However soon enough, Toruh and Matsu began to notice that when they went to another area, they would also be holding paws instead of just running side by side. But they didn't mind. They were having way too much fun together. All they knew was that when they were together, the world had a different, more curious quality. Suddenly, Toruh saw new doors open, a new light on the horizon, and the loneliness and isolation seemed to fade away. It was almost like…

Magic…

*****7:13 pm*****

"C'mon Mattie!" Toruh said, dragging him along by the paw as the two raced towards the Ferris wheel, "The show is gonna start soon!"

"I know." Matsu agreed, panting as he ran to keep his arm from being torn off by Toruh, "But why are we going to the Ferris wheel again?"

Mattie didn't get an answer, well… At least, he didn't **think** he got one through his wheezing and panting, but surely enough they found themselves on the Ferris wheel as a projectile was launched into the air with a bright fizzle, exploding with brilliant white lights that filled the sky.

"Wow…" Toruh said as he saw the sky fill with a magnificent luminescence, looking upwards with an enchanted smile, "This is amazing"

"Yeah…" Matsu replied, absorbed by the sparks and lights and colors that filled his eyes, "They are…"

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" the Buizel said calmly, looking at Matsu as he marveled at the magnificence of the fireworks.

"W-Well…" Matsu hesitated, looking at his feet with self consciousness before a bright red blush painted his cream cheeks, "Y-Y-Yes…"

"Really?" Toruh asked, his face lighting up at the prospect, "What?"

Only silence came from the Snivy, who turned his head to hide his rosy cheeks.

"Is it a who?" Toruh asked.

Naught but a small nod was offered by the blushing grass-type.

"D'awwwww!" the Buizel squealed, making a cutesy face as his twin tails twirled with glee, "Do you like this Pokémon?"

Matsu gave another nod, pulling his leafy tail in front of him as his blush only got brighter from Toruh's questioning.

"So tell me, who's the lucky girl?" the water type asked, pulling on his arm as he forced Matsu to look into his big, hazel eyes.

Matsu face got all the redder at that, the heat from his blush causing him to shut his eyes as he hid his face behind the broad leaf on his tail.

"I-Is it a…" Toruh began, beginning to blush as Matsu's silence led him to another conclusion, "Boy?"

The leaf quivered, signaling Matsu's nod as the face behind it turned a bright vermillion.

"So does this mean…" Toruh said, playing with his feet as he added the clues together, "You're bi?"

Another nod, Matsu feeling that his face was practically on fire.

"Well that's quite a coincidence…" the Buizel said, pausing for a moment as he buried his face in his tails, which squirmed as he pushed them over his rosy cheeks, "Because I am too…"

Matsu lowered his tail, revealing his proud auburn eyes, but not far enough as to show the small smile that crawled across his face.

"So who's the lucky boy, Matsu?" Toruh insisted, not wanting his sacrifice to be in vain.

"He's a…" the Snivy stuttered, pausing for a moment before he continued with an uneasy voice, "He's a water-type…"

"Really?" Toruh said, his tails twirling from excitement as he said proudly, "I'm a water-type!"

"Yeah…" Matsu replied, grinning as he said, "I know…"

"How long have you known this guy for?" the proudly annunciated water-type asked, smiling as he watched his friend squirm in his seat.

"I've known him for a while…" Matsu began, turning his head away as he fiddled with the leaf on his tail, "Since the seventh grade…"

"Really?" Toruh exclaimed, putting his paws together as he said, "That's how long I've known you!"

"Of course…" the blushing male said, his cream colored cheeks becoming much redder from his prolonged blush.

"Let me guess…" the Buizel proclaimed as he asked, "Is it Seth?"

"N-No…" Matsu said, his heart skipping a beat as he almost expected Toruh to give the right answer.

"Hmmmm…" Toruh continued, "Well, I got nothing… I just don't know…"

Silence ensued, but just as suddenly as it had started, it was ended with a single word.

"You."

"Hmm?" the Buizel asked, confused by that last statement.

"The one I like." Matsu blatantly reiterated, his eyes becoming more serious as he said, "It's you."

"Wait. What?" the water type asked, unsure of what just went down, "Am I really?"

"Yes…" the Snivy said, blushing as his embarrassment flushed his cheeks, "You are…"

Toruh remained silent, but Kiyo could feel his blush as the paw holding his got much warmer, and grabbed his just a little tighter.

"Toruh…" Matsu began slowly, struggling to get his words out as his face turned red as an apple, "I-I… I love you…"

Toruh only grabbed his hand tighter, the grip becoming even warmer as he said, "Well… I kinda love you too…"

Hearing this, the Snivy lowered his tail, looking into Toruh's hazel eyes as his began to close. His weight shifted forward and he could feel Toruh's warm breath on his snout as Toruh closed the distance, their lips meeting as they shared a deep, passionate kiss…

Getting off the roller coaster, the two went straight home, paws held the whole way as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Matsu…" Toruh said quietly as the two arrived at the door of his house, "Would you like to stay the night?"

The grass-type understood immediately, kissing the Buizel on the cheek as he said, "I'd love to."

The two males walked into the house, Toruh cuddling with Matsu as they converged to the living room. It was very cold, but as they nuzzled each other, Toruh got an idea; and a VERY perverted one at that.

"I'm pretty dirty…" the Buizel said as he smiled to his Snivy friend, "I should probably take a shower…"

"Okay." The grass-type pouted, sighing as he let go of him.

"Matsu?"

"Yes?"

Toruh hesitated, blushing at the thought alone as he asked, "Do you want to… Take a bath with me?"

Matsu blushed at the prospect, of course knowing what the Buizel was _**really**_ asking for, "Sure…"

The two headed to the bathroom from there, still holding hands as Toruh started to draw steaming hot water for the bath. However, instead of leaning down slightly like he normally would, Toruh bent his body rather far, his rump presenting itself quite conveniently to the Snivy standing behind him as he felt Matsu's eyes run over his body. Matsu didn't say anything, but he couldn't suppress a blush as his gaze trailed on the Buizel's body, his exposed rear taunting Matsu to no end until he just had to reach out and grab it.

"Toruh?" the grass-type asked shyly, blushing as he positioned his already hardened member at Toruh's entrance.

This sent shivers down the water-type's spine; he knew this'd happen, and he was just waiting for the moment where Matsu would take charge, and dominate him like the horny little boy he was, "Y-Yes?"

"I don't think we're very dirty…" Matsu said, grinning as his paws stroked his friend's posterior and spread his tender cheeks wide, the tight ass causing him to lick his lips with lustful desire "Do you suppose we should **get dirty** before we wash up?"

Of course his answer would be "yes", but he was tired of the talk. Now was the time for action. Toruh pushed back onto Matsu, and brought their hips together, Matsu hilting the fulsome Buizel as the two of them groaned into the steamy air that surrounded them.

The Snivy grinned, shivering over the water-type with the sensation of his member throbbing deep within Toruh's orifice, the heat passing between their naked bodies and causing the two to sweat, "I like the way you think, Toruh…"

At that, two slender green vines were produced from Matsu's collar, which wrapped themselves around Toruh's torso as Matsu laid down inside the bathtub, which by now was filled with steaming water. The water's warmth caressed his unsheathed dagger, but he knew somewhere much warmer and much tighter that he'd rather have it be. His vines slowly lowered the Buizel until his pucker was once again prodded by Matsu's swollen meat, his own now exposed as the Snivy's paws grabbed it roughly. All this teasing took a big toll on Toruh, who was whimpering loudly, begging to be slammed upon the malehood that lay just under him.

"Matsu…" Toruh whimpered out, his voice cracking with sheer excitement as his member throbbed in his friend's hand and dribbled thick precum onto the Snivy's smooth digits, "Matsu… P-Please, fuck me… Please… I need you…"

"And I you, Toruh…" the Snivy replied, a cherry blush coming across his face as he bent down and licked the tip of Toruh's achingly hard length.

"Aaah!" Toruh couldn't stand the pleasurable torture anymore. He squirmed and struggled violently, trying to free himself from the vines so he could relieve his horny desires on Matsu's luscious penis. However, they were too strong, and Toruh only felt them tighten around his waist. _Arceus-dammit! My insides yearn for him! I feel so empty, and all I need is him! Every second I spend without his cock inside is agonizing! _

"Patience, my dear…" Matsu cooed, dragging his tongue along the Buizel's member as the two met eyes, "The best things come, to those who wait…"

Toruh looked into his eyes, so calming, yet he continued to shiver from the warmth that engulfed his body, the ache of his rectum only able to be resolved with one thing. His eyes began to overflow with his heated tears. It was just too much. His ass like a cave with a fire burning within, just waiting to be put out with the cream he desired so.

Matsu saw this, and continued with his work. He watched the Buizel's member throb with every beat of his excited heart, sore to the touch, as each time he touched it, Toruh cringed and sent a glob of salty precum onto his snout. _He's so horny… So desperate… _It was the cutest thing how Toruh enjoyed every touch of the paws. _And all this… For me? _Matsu looked under the member, a paw fondling the two round orbs that hung below. They felt heavy and dense, full of the white seed that would soon be sprayed from the deep red cock that currently throbbed against his nose. _Looks like we both need this_ he thought as he noticed his length prodding Toruh's pink tailhole.

_(Matsu) I can feel his body yearning for me… Pleading for the sweet relief and the fulfillment of his deepest desire… I'm ready to hold him, please him, and serve my sweet prince for the rest of my days… So help me, Arceus… _

_(Toruh) I've found him… I've found the one with whom I feel whole. Free to become naked in both body and spirit. I'm ready to surrender it all… And emerge victorious in the name of love._

_Now we are ready… To become one…_

_In mind,_

_In body,_

_And for all time…_


End file.
